The New Quest of Ash or: LotDV 0: Before Xavier
by SMA-H
Summary: This fanfic happens in the same universe as the majority of Legend of the Dark Victini  L.o.t.D.V.  does. It is about Ash and what he did during and after winning the Sinnoh League. Advance, Ego, Twinleafshipping, plus Brock x Joy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning

Chapter 0: The Beginning

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: Lily of the Valley Island, Sinnoh

POV: Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This fanfic is about the journeys of Ash Ketchum (who is 13 at the time of this chapter) during and after winning the Sinnoh League. This happens in the same alternate universe that is featured in my first fanfic, Legend of the Dark Victini (The one where Unova doesn't exist.). Before this, the journey of Ash is exactly the same as in the anime.<strong>

* * *

><p>I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.<p>

"And Ash's newly evolved Raichu wins again! Tobias's Latios goes down hard!"

(Whoa. That came a little too soon. Let's rewind a little bit. Say, to the beginning of the League.)

Flashback:

Misty, Tracey, Gary, Max, and May arrive to cheer on Ash.

Ash beats Nando and another unknown trainer with a Granbull.

Ash then beats Conway, but Barry loses to Paul.

Ash battles Paul and barely beats his Electivire with Infernape.

Ash's Pikachu finally decides that he is ready to evolve after learning Electro Ball. Ash trains his Pokemon hard before his Semifinal battle. Buizel and Gible evolve to their final forms. Raichu and some of Ash's other Pokemon grow to unbelievable power.

Ash gets visited by the Latias from Altomare, who decides to join Ash's team.

Garchomp masters Draco Meteor.

Ash makes a new team out of Raichu, Floatzel, Garchomp, Infernape, Latias, and Gliscor.

Ash hand-down defeats a mysterious trainer with white and red hair who is known only as Resky, though that is not his real name. He has no records as a trainer (or as a person, for that matter).

Ash goes up against Tobias's undefeated Darkrai in the Finals and wins with one Volt Tail combo attack from Raichu.

Ash defeats Latios too, but it was harder this time. Ash had to use both Garchomp and Latias to weaken it before pulling out Raichu again.

End Flashback

"And Ash's newly evolved Raichu wins again! Tobias's Latios goes down hard!"

"Latios is unable to battle. The winner is Raichu."

_Yes_, Ash thought. _Now I just have to defeat his next four Pokemon!_

"Okay, return, Latios."

"Return, Pikachu."

"You are strong, Ash, very strong. Go! Heatran!"

"Go! Floatzel!"

Tobias was looking concerned for the first time ever. His Latios and his Darkrai were both defeated. And Floatzel looked very strong. He started to return Heatran, but before he could...

"UseHydroPumpquick!"

The Hydro Pump defeated Heatran so quick, nobody saw anything.

"Return, Heatran. Go, Raikou!"

Raikou came out. It was Shiny.

In the audience, Dawn said, "Oh, No! Raikou has the advantage on Floatzel! Could Ash lose?"

May had confidence in Ash. "That may be, but Ash is extremely strong. It won't matter. Tobias won't have a chance."

"He, heh. You sure seem confident, May." Barry said.

"Can we just watch the match? I'm liking this more and more." Gary said.

The announcer said, "Well, Tobias has the advantage this time! How will this turn out?"

"Use Thunder, Raikou!"

Ash wasn't fazed. "Ha. Dodge!"

Flotzel was just standing there with its arms crossed, but when Thunder hit, Floatzel was gone.

"Now, use Ice Punch!"

Floatzel brought Raikou to its knees. Raikou was also frozen.

"Now! Use Aqua Jet!"

"Oh no you don't! Use Zap Cannon!"

Ash smiled.

Raikou broke out of the ice and used Zap Cannon, but Flotzel used Aqua Jet to counter. Somehow, the Zap Cannon was absorbed, turning the attack into a water-electricity fusion move.

"Yes! It's Electro Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled triumphantly.

Gary, Misty, Dawn, Max and Tracey were suprised by the improvised fusion move "Wow!" They all said. Tracey said. "I gotta sketch this!"

"Yay! A water-type fusion move! Go Ash!" Misty cheered.

Gary said, "Well, it looks like Ash has gotten stronger. A lot stronger."

"Yes, yes he has." Brock and Max said simultaneously.

"Yeah, Ash is pretty much awesome." Barry said.

"Told ya!" May replied.

The Electro Aqua Jet hit, and Raikou was knocked out.

"Raikou is unable to battle. Floatzel wins."

"Wow! Ash Ketchum has defeated a Raikou with a water-type!" the Announcer said. "What's next?"

"Return, Floatzel. Go, Infernape!

"Return, Raikou." Tobias said. "Go! Heatran!"

Heatran came out - but it immediately slumped to the ground. It was fainted.

"Uhhh, Heatran is unable to battle. Infernape wins?"

Everyone in the stadium except for Ash stared.

""Nice one, Ash."" Raichu said.

"Wow! It looks like Heatran is already fainted! Another win for Ash!" the Announcer boomed.

"What? Heatran? But how?" Tobias was shocked.

In the audience, everybody was wondering how Heatran fainted. Then May figured it out.

"Wait! Remember when Heatran was out for a second a while ago?" May explained. "Well, I think Floatzel used a super-quick Hydro Pump before Tobias could return Heatran. It was so fast, nobody saw it."

"Well, if that is true, then Ash really is getting better. I'm going to have to battle him sometime." Gary replied.

Tobias had figured it out too, and had returned Heatran.

"Go! Celebi!"

_Hmm_, Ash thought, _A Grass-type - but why? It must be a trick... well, let's go!_

"Flare Blitz, Go!"

Infernape darted towards a non-existent Celebi.

A confused Infernape said, ""Whaaaa?"" and smashed into the ground.

"Oh, no! It looks like Celebi used it's time-travel powers!" the Announcer boomed over the loudspeaker.

For the first time in the battle, Ash wasn't sure what to do.

"No! Ash is frozen up! This could be the end for Infernape!" Dawn said, concerned.

"Right. Ash is going to have to figure out something fast - or he's going to lose." Max added. "Plus, he's lost his confidence. He could be in trouble."

"Hey, I'm the one who talks like that," Brock said.

"Come on Ash, you can do it!" May shouted.

"Well, If Ash loses than I know what I'm going to do," Barry said. "I'm gonna have to fine him!"

(everybody sweatdrops)

"Come ON!" Gary yelled. "LET'S JUST WATCH THE BATTLE!"

Ash was jarred by Gary yelling, and he finally figured something out.

"Okay, Infernape, get underground with Dig!"

""Okay!"" Infernape said, and dug underground.

"Hmm, Ash is choosing to use Dig to get underground!" the Announcer said.

"Now, Infernape, plug up the hole and wait!"

""Uh, Okay.""

Celebi finally returned.

"OKAY, INFERNAPE, NOW USE OVERHEAT!"

"What?" Tobias said, suprised.

The battlefield started to glow red. Celebi was wondering where Infernape was.

"LOOK OUT!" Tobias yelled.

But it was too late. Huge flames shot out of the whole battlefield and exploded into Celebi. Celebi was knocked out, no question.

"YES! ASH DID IT!" May cheered.

"Celebi is unable to battle. Infernape wins!"

"Nice one, Infernape. Return." Ash said.

"Return, Celebi. But now, Ash, you will lose! GO! MEW!"

"Wow, Tobias uses his last Pokemon for the first recorded time!" the Announcer said.

"Okay, then Go! Floatzel! And use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Thunder!"

Thunder shot right into the Hydro Pump and into Floatzel. Floatzel was knocked out.

"No, Ash!" May yelled.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Mew wins."

"This could be a problem," Brock said. "Mew is at an ultra-high level, and could know any move. Ash is in big trouble."

"Whoa! For the first time in this battle, one of Ash's Pokemon is defeated!" the Announcer practically screamed.

"Ahhrg! Return, Floatzel. Go! Gliscor!"

"Good choice, Ash," Misty said. "Gliscor is immune to Thunder, plus it hasn't battled yet."

"Yes, but Mew is still strong," Dawn said. "And though Ash has five Pokemon, Mew's any-move powers will be hard to beat."

"Okay, now use Giga Impact, Gliscor!"

Gliscor made a big hit on Mew and spun away, unable to move.

Tobias smiled.

"Use Blizzard, Mew!"

Mew's Blizzard also made a big hit, but Gliscor wasn't quite down yet.

"Okay, now use Fire Fang!"

Gliscor flew towards Mew.

"Now, Mew counter with Psychic!

Mew stopped Gliscor in his tracks and slammed him to the ground. Gliscor was out.

"Gliscor is unable to battle. Mew wins again."

In the audience, everybody (especially May) was looking concerned for Ash.

"Oh, snap! Another loss for Ash. He's going to have to get it together, big time!" Brock said.

"Yep. Otherwise, he's going to get FINED BIG TIME!" Barry yelled.

(everybody sweatdrops again)

"Aw, dang it! Go, Latias!"

'Yay, let's battle!' Latias said psychically to Ash. 'But whoa, that Mew looks strong!'

"And Ash's only legendary Pokemon comes out again!" the Announcer said.

"Yes, yes it is, Latias. Now use Mist Ball, rapid fire!"

"Counter with Psychic!"

Mew's Psychic repelled some of the Mist Balls, but some of them hit and did some damage. Mew was still going strong, though.

"Now, use Fire Blast!"

Fire Blast hit and did major damage to Latias. Latias was also Burned.

"No! LATIAS!"

In the audience, Dawn was saying, "Oh, no! Latias is hurt bad. This is not good."

Ash cared about Latias, and couldn't stand to see her hurt so badly. He knew what to do.

"I declare a TKO on Latias!" He said. "Help her, please!"

'Thank you, Ash.' Latias said psychically.

A squad of Joys rushed out and carried Latias to a Pokemon center.

"So, Ash decides to declare a Technical KnockOut and save Latias from being hurt further!" the Announcer announced. "This is the first TKO in the Sinnoh League, ever! But it has cost him a Pokemon, leaving him with only Raichu and Garchomp!"

"Meh." Misty said.

_I gotta win, quick! _Ash thought. _I'll use Garchomp next!_

"Go! Garchomp!"

"Use Fire Blast again." Tobias said.

"Eat the fire, Garchomp, then jump and use Draco Meteor!"

The flames were absorbed by the dragon-powered pulse being formed, and then Garchomp jumped into the air and shot out flaming Draco Meteors at high speed.

"Wow! Awesome combo!" All of Ash's friends said.

"Yes! It's Dragon Flare Striker!" Ash said.

"What! No!" Tobias yelled.

The ultra-strong fusion move hit hard many times. But when the dust cleared...

"WHAT?"

For Mew was not knocked out.

"NO WAY! MEW IS STILL GOING, EVEN AFTER DRAGON FLARE STRIKER!" the Announcer boomed as loud as he could.

Garchomp fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"Garchomp is out of energy and therefore unable to battle. Mew wins!"

"Come on, Ash. You can do it!" Dawn, Misty and May cheered simultaneously.

"Yes, I can." He spun his hat around. "GO! RAICHU!"

"You will still lose, Ash. Mew cannot be beaten!" Tobias said.

"Oh, yeah? ELECTRO BALL, RAPID FIRE!"

The Electro Balls zoomed towards Mew, who was too slow to dodge.

"YES!"

"NO! ULTRA FUSION ATTACK, GO! ELECTRO ICE FLARE BLASTER ULTIMATE!"

Mew glowed golden. A concentrated ball of Thunder formed at its left hand. A concentrated ball of Blizzard formed at its right. And a concentrated Fire Blast formed at its tail. The three formed together and turned into a tiny ultra-powerful golden sphere, rimmed with psychic energy.

Everybody in the stadium was focused on Mew and the gold sphere. They were speechless. Ash had no idea how to deal with this. He waited for defeat.

"No! Ash! You can do it! Do it for me!" May said. "I love you!"

The words echoed through the stadium.

Ash felt courage surge through him. He _could_ win.

"NOW, RAICHU! SLICE THROUGH WITH IRON TAIL!"

""Time to rock the house!"" Raichu jumped up, towards the falling sphere, spun, and SLIIIIIIICED right through with Iron Tail, absorbing the enormous energy.

"What?"

"Yes! Now Volt Tackle and then Ultimate Meteor Iron Drop!"

Raichu, who was starting to fall, was rocketed up by Volt Tackle and hit Mew on the way up. Then, Raichu turned around, heading straight towards the falling Mew. The Iron Tail fused with the energies of the Ultimate Sphere and the Volt Tackle. Raichu spun around and used his tail to slam Mew to the ground.

A huge explosion with golden flames was triggered when the Volt Iron Drop hit Mew. Smoke covered the stadium. The loudspeaker and the TV feed broke. In Pallet Town, Delia said, "Aw, man!" At the Pokemon Center, Latias said, 'Aww, come on!'

Everybody held their breath. Raichu was... on his feet!

"WOW! RAICHU IS STILL UNFAINTED! BUT WHAT ABOUT MEW?" the Announcer yelled without the loudspeaker.

The smoke started to clear. May looked all around for Mew.

Then, a huge, 10-foot deep crater was revealed. Mew was at the bottom, completely fainted.

The referee got to his feet (barely) and said, "Mew is u-u-unable to battle. Raichu wins? SO THE VICTOR IS ASH!"

Everybody stared for a second. Then they cheered.

"Yes! Ash did it! He won the Sinnoh League!" Dawn, Brock, Tracey and Max said.

"I can't believe it. He really won." Gary said.

"Come on, let's go down and meet the new Sinnoh League Victor!" May said.

They all went down to the battlefield.

"Return, Mew. You were absolutely amazing." Tobias said.

"Hey," Ash said to Tobias. "Awesome match! How'd you do the Ultimate Attack thing?"

"You will see, Ash. Soon you will see." Tobias shimmered and vanished.

"Whoa..."

"Hello, Ash." Cynthia walked up. "Your friends and the Trophy are waiting."

"Okay then!"

Ash walked up onto the raised podium.

"And there ya go! The Sinnoh League has ended, and Ash Ketchum is the Victor! The loudspeaker is back online, and so is the TV feed, so now everyone can see!"

(In Pallet Town, Delia said, "Yay!")

All of Ash's friends walked up. May met Ash on the podium.

"So, you finally won. I think you can call yourself a Pokemon Master, now."

"Here's your Trophy, Ash. Oh, and you can now become a Kanto Frontier Brain, or challenge the Elite Four if you like." Cynthia said.

"Thanks. Now where were we?" Ash said as he embraced May.

"Oh, yes. I think I'm pretty much a Master now. And I think that you can call yourself a Pokemon Master's girlfriend." And he kissed May.

Nearby:

Barry was saying, "Ha! I knew it!"

Everybody else was sweatdropping at Barry,

And all around the world, girls (including Dawn, Misty, and Latias) were saying, '"Aw, dang it!"'

The two held the kiss for a full minute, then broke away. "I love you too, May. I always have."

The friends all walked away from the stadium.

Barry said, "So, what are we going to do tomorrow? Watch Ash run for president?"

"I don't know," Ash said, "Maybe I'll become a Frontier Brain, like Cynthia said.

"Sounds good to me!" May replied. "Let's go to Kanto!"

"Do you ever stop moving?" Gary said.

"Um, No." everybody replied.

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>But not END STORY! There is more to come... Oh, and now I will be taking turns between making chapters for L.o.t.D.V and making chapters for this story.<br>**


	2. Chapter 1: The Frontier

Chapter 1: The Frontier

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: The Battle Fortress, Pallet Town, Kanto

POV: Normal

Author's Note: This fanfic is about the journeys of Ash Ketchum (who is 13 at the time of this chapter) during and after winning the Sinnoh League. This happens in the same alternate universe that is featured in my first fanfic, Legend of the Dark Victini (The one where Unova doesn't exist.).

I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

After Ash won the Sinnoh League and officially became May's boyfriend, Barry and Dawn went on their own journey in Hoenn to win the Hoenn League and the Hoenn Grand Festival, respectively. Rumor has it that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Gary had one last battle with Ash (Ash won) and then went with Misty to Kanto together so that Misty can become a Gym Leader again and Gary can go back home. Max got a starter Pokemon (Ralts) and went to Johto to start his journey. Brock also went to Kanto and finally got a date with Pewter City's Nurse Joy. Paul went to Kanto to defeat the Frontier Brains. Which is exactly where May and Ash, the newest Frontier Brain, are now...

Ash woke up in his own bed. He yawned and got up. He looked at the clock and realized that he was late.

"Oh, geez! I gotta move! Come on, Raichu!"

""Aaaah, okay.""

Ash ran/fell all the way down the stairs with Raichu behind him. "!"

"Oh, my. Good luck at the Fortress!" Ash's mom shouted after him.

Ash ran to the Fortress and saw two guards. "Uh, hi. I'm here to start my job as the Frontier Brain of Pallet Town's Battle Fortress!"

"Yeah, yeah. Name, challenger?"

"I just told you, I'm not a challenger, I'm the BRAIN!"

"No way. Ash Ketchum is the Brain, although he's late today…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'M ASH KETCHUM!"

"Oh. Sorry. You looked too young. You better get going. There's someone waiting for you inside. Two people, actually.

Ash walked in and saw two rooms, the waiting room and the Brain's room. He went into the Brain room and saw May.

"Oh, hi May! He walked over and embraced May. They shared a kiss. "Sorry I was late!"

"It's okay. There's only one waiting challenger. Call him in."

"Okay." He grabbed an microphone. "Would the challenger please come to the battlefield?"

The door opened - and Paul walked in.

"Hi, Paul. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, what are you doing here? I'm waiting for the Frontier Brain. I want to challenge him and get the Symbol. I am traveling the Battle Frontier, and I've won every symbol except for this one."

"I am the Brain. I won the Sinnoh League, remember?"

"Hmmph. No. I wasn't watching. I was going away to defeat Brandon. I cannot believe you won. But I am much stronger now. Let's just battle."

"Okay. Go! Raichu!"

"So Pikachu finally evolved. About time. Go! Your Destiny!"

"""What the…""" May, Raichu and Ash said at the same time. For when Paul threw out his Pokeball (which was pure gold) a blue and gold mist seeped out and all three of them started to faint. Ash looked up at Paul from the floor and saw his form flicker, sometines a Giratina, sometimes a human again.

Paul spoke in a deep, mysterious voice. "Yes. All will become very clear soon. Sleep. Sleep and wake up enlightened."

The three of them fainted.

- Some mysterious amount of time later -

Ash was the first to wake (?). He found that he was in a completely white wasteland. A voice boomed at him.

"HELLO, ASH. YOU FINALLY MADE IT TO THE WORLD OF NAFAWAAMA."

Ash was freaking out. "Who are you, and what do you want with me! And where's May and Raichu and Paul, or whatever that thing was. And where am I?"

"I just told you where you are. Now, don't say this to anyone, but… you are actually in a story called a fanfiction, and I am the Author! But you can call me The Krellerk. May and Raichu are safe in another part of the story. Remember, I am the Author, and I can do that. I just put this scene in to be funny, and to break the fourth wall. NOW GO!"

Ash zoomed through a gray portal, wondering what the heck just happened. "That was weird…" He fell and landed in the Hall of Origin, though he did not know that.

May and Raichu were there, too. They were very glad to see Ash. May ran up and kissed Ash on the lips.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" May said while hugging Ash. "I was so worried about you! Where are we, anyway?"

"I have no idea. But I think that it has something to do with Tobias and the whole Ultimate Attack thing. Plus, he disappeared after the match."

Ash and May looked around. Then Giratina appeared out of nowhere and freaked them out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RUN!"

Then Giratina shrunk down to the size of a human and transformed into Paul. "Does this form scare you less, Ash Ketchum?"

"Uh, a little bit. But who are you? Are you Paul or Giratina or something else? And what is the meaning of KOing us and transporting us here?"

I am Paul and Giratina. Paul as you know him was always I, Giratina in disguise. For I am a part of the Council of Legendaries. Oh, here come the rest of us. They'll explain."

At that moment, Dialga and Palkia materialized. They changed into Dawn and Barry, respectively (who were holding hands). Next came Rayquaza, who turned into Max. Mewtwo and Mew appeared together and morphed into Gary and Misty, followed by Ho-Oh, who changed into Brock, and Lugia, who changed into Tracey. Finally came a Pokemon who Ash and May had never seen. It was black with wings and a statically charged tail. It/she changed into Cynthia the Champion Master.

"Sorry if this is really, really freaky for you," Palkia/Barry said. "But this is who we really are. Oh, and by the way, that new black Pokemon is Zekrom. He/She/It's fairly new to the council. But we're still missing one member…"

And right on cue, Arceus appeared - and turned into Tobias, second-place winner of the Sinnoh League.

"Ah, there we go." Rayquaza/Max said.

"Well, now that we're complete-" Dialga/Dawn started.

"I think we should explain-" Mew/Misty added.

"What in heck is happening to you, Ash" Ho-Oh/Brock finished.

"Oh, definetely. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!" Ash yelled. He had almost fainted when the Legendaries came in. Raichu had had to shock him a little to stop him.

"Okay, then," Zekrom/Cynthia said, "Let's start on the fact that we are the Council of Legendaries. We are a team of the strongest legendary Pokemon from every region. We consist of the primary members (Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Zekrom, and Giratina), the secondary members (Reshiram, Lugia, Dialga, Palkia, and Mew), and the almighty leader, Arceus. We can also exist in multiple times and places at once. In fact, if all of one of us was in the same spot, the sheer collective cosmic energy would trigger a huge antimatter explosion and possibly a severe reality distortion."

"That means really bad stuff will happen," Mewtwo/Gary interjected. "Heh, heh."

Lugia/Tracey started again."So anyway, we sometimes change into humans in order to alter and control fate. That's basically our responsibility. We don't replace or control humans, we simply allow a part of our soul to be born as a human. We did it this time because… we kinda need your help. We screwed up big time. We had a fight involving Zekrom, Arceus, and a large piece of territory. We can't tell you exactly what happened, because that would cause even more trouble, but you will eventually know what to do to make things right. It might not come up for a long time, though, so you will have a while to live out your life as you wish it. And we'll keep on posing as your friends, if that is what you wish. "

"Besides, we like these lives," Mew/Misty said. "They're very fun, and as the Council, we don't have much fun. We'll also make you honorary members of the Council, and we'll give you both Pokemon forms. As payment for the task at hand, we can make you luckier in Pokemon battles, Ash, and for May we'll give you unparrallelled knowledge of the Council and the ability to see into what our various forms are doing."

"So," Rayquaza/Max said. "What's your reaction? And what will you call your Pokemon forms?"

"Well, for one," Ash said. "This is all really very cool. And thank you for the gifts. I sincerely hope that I'm not insane. And I'll think that I'll call my Pokemon form Krellerk."

"HEY! THAT'S MY MADE-UP NAME!" shouted a mysterious voice.

"What the heck was that?" Giratina/Paul said.

"I don't know. Do you know?" Dialga/Dawn replied.

Everybody started asking each other, but none of them knew, until finally May asked Ash and Arceus/Tobias and they said…

"Uuuuuuh, nobody! I mean, I don't know! Let's move on, shall we?" in unison.

Everybody was suspicious, but they let it go, strangely (Hee, hee!).

"Well, I guess I'll just call my Pokemon form Kronios, then. It sounds… breezy.

"And I'll call mine Kronias." May added. "It's matchy, like Latios and Latias.

"And speaking of Latias," Zekrom/Cynthia said. "She might be kinda mad at you, May. I mean, for one, she loves Ash, but he gave her up for you. And for two, you just kinda stole the whole o/a thing. Of course, Mew and Dialga started to fall in love with Ash too (WHICH WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN, YOU TWO!), but they're a little more… forgiving, although they have messed with May's contests at some points. But they've found love now."

"Wait, that was LATIAS at Altomare who kissed me? Ya know, it was really never that clear. And I seriously had no idea that Misty and Dawn liked me. I always liked May."

"Aww, thank you Ash! I think…" May said.

Arceus/Tobias finished it up. "Well, that's all the time we have, and on a final note, you will be members of the Council for the rest of your natural lifespan, after which we will convert you two to your completely Pokemon form, but still let you stay on earth in your human forms. We will also give you your full powers as a Legendary Pokemon and keep your wonderful Raichu alive and healthy for all eternity! And May! It wasn't part of the plan for you to travel or even meet with Ash. But I think it worked out quite better with you! Goodbye for now, and good luck with your life!"

"Okay, goodbye!" Ash and May yelled, even though they were slowly dissolving.

""Goodbye, Arceus! I never thought that I would be this important! And thank you!"" Raichu said in Pokemon speak.

The three dissolved into thin air.

"Well, Dialga," Palkia/Barry said. "Want to go on a date? In Dawn and Barry form, of course."

"Sure, Palkia! But only if Mew and Mewtwo go on a date, too."

"We'd be glad to. Wait, why are we speaking at the same time?" the Mew duo said.

And the four of them disappeared to the real world.

"Well, okay then." Arceus/Tobias said. "You know, I always knew that those four would end up together."

"Well, of course you did! You're a freaking ARCEUS!" Lugia yelled.

"Let's all stop arguing and go back to the human world, too." Ho-Oh said.

So they did.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2: The Next

Chapter 2: The Next

Time: 9:00 PM

Place: The Battle Fortress, Pallet Town, Kanto

POV: Normal

Author's Note: This fanfic is about the journeys of Ash Ketchum (who is 16 during most of this chapter, which is situated in year 2013) during and after winning the Sinnoh League. This happens in the same alternate universe that is featured in my first fanfic, Legend of the Dark Victini (The one where Unova doesn't exist.).

I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

After the events of Chapter 1: The Frontier, more than two years have passed. All of the Legendaries went back to the human world. Barry and Dawn became a couple, as did Gary and Misty. Brock eventually became engaged to Pewter City's Nurse Joy. Of course, she does not yet know that he is actually Ho-Oh. Tracey went to a new region to sketch all of the new Pokemon. Paul got an honorary Symbol from Ash, making him a champion of the Kanto Battle Frontier. He then went to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Ash is still a member of the Battle Frontier, and May has won her first Grand Festival in Sinnoh. Max won the Silver Conference, and is going to be the youngest-ever member of the Johto Battle Frontier. Team Rocket was fired, and are now the owners of a famous noodle shop. What is in store for Ash? Find out…

Ash returned Raichu. He had won again.

So far, his record as a Frontier Brain was 1 loss (against Paul, which was honorary) and all wins after that. He was very good. But his life as a Brain was boring. There was no one out there who could beat him. He was dating May. He had dealt with his Latias, who eventually forgave him. He was still trying to figure out who the trainer with red and white hair from the Sinnoh League was. His father had finally returned from his long journey. His name was Silver Ketchum. He had just retired from the Global Elite Four. He was proud of Ash. Ash had beat him.

He went to bed. He was tired. Tomorrow would be his 16th birthday. He woke up in the Hall of Origin.

May and Raichu were there too. This had happened before, as a way for the Legendaries to update Ash and May of the state of the world and give them more vital information. Ash and May were to become actual members of the Council very soon. This could be the time in which they did.

But something was different. This time, the last member, Reshiram was there. And he transformed into Silver.

Ash was very surprised. "Wow, dad. You're a Legendary too?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," he replied. "But I have news for you. The Global Pokemon League has decided that you are too powerful. You are not to be a Frontier Brain anymore. But there is good news. You are going to join the Global Elite Four, just like I did."

"Wow, Ash, the Global Elite Four? On your birthday, too. That's great!" May said, exited. After all, she was now the girlfriend of a Global Elite Four member.

"But wait! I have more good news. You and May are going to become Legendaries now, officially. You will not have your full powers yet, but you will be a member of the Council. You will live here, in the Hall of Origin. But you will also live a human life on earth. We have already notified Prof. Oak, Norman, and Caroline. Delia already knew. I told her long ago. Are you ready to become Kronios and Kronias?"

"Yes. I am ready." Ash said.

"So am I." May added.

""Good Luck!"" Raichu said. ""Now you'll know what it's like to use attacks!""

"Okay, then." Arceus/Tobias said. "Step into these two circles. They are the focus points of our power."

They stepped into the circles.

"Next step. We will now arrange ourselves in formation No. 151. Go!"

And the legendaries arranged themselves and transformed back into their Pokemon forms.

"Strings of Fate, bend to my will and the wills of all Legendaries, past, present and future." Arceus spoke in a tripled voice. "And now, as we arrange ourselves in our most ultimate formation, merge, combine, and accept the new members of the council! Ash Satoshi Ketchum, of Pallet Town in Kanto! And May Haruka Ketchum, I mean Maple, of Petalburg City in Hoenn! Listen to the testimonies of the Nominator, Reshiram the Fiery Destroyer, with the approval of the Council as a whole! Ash and May! Be fully ready to change forever! Gain the powers of the Legendary, and lose the restrictions of the human!"

The legendaries started to merge into one. They formed into one golden ball of light with one thousand arms, each with many fingers. Two forms appeared as reality was bent by the ultimate power of the legendaries. They had four arms, each with seven fingers. Two legs which ended in points not unlike those of Arceus. Two golden eyes. A small mouth. Four thin but long wings. The bodies were almost the shape of a seven-foot tall human, but different, with short light green fur on one and the same for the other except light blue. There was a small, stylized A on the forehead of one. On the other, a stylized M. Ash and May felt themselves dissolving from the energy. Their human bodies were destroyed. It would have hurt, except that they were no longer connected to the limits of humans. Their aura was all that was left. Ash's aura flew into the green body with the A. May's aura went into the other.

The legendaries started to separate. "It is done!" Arceus said.

The cloud of aura and energy that had formed around the circles started to fade. Raichu ran up close to where Ash had been. He had no idea what had just happened. ""Ash? May? Kronios? Anybody? Are you there? Where are you? Please let you not be dead!""

"Shh! I want to hear Kronios's first words!" Reshiram/Silver whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not dead!" And Kronios floated out of the cloud, still glowing from the operation. Kronias followed. Those golden eyes now had black pupils. The bodies were complete.

""Ash? Is that you? Wait, how can you understand me clearly?"" (Pokemon Trainers can understand their partner Pokemon to some extent, but not word for word)

""Of course it's me! Remember, I'm a Pokemon! I can understand you now!"" Kronios/Ash said.

""Oh. Cool! Use an attack!""

""Okay. What attacks do I know, dad? Wow, that's a kinda weird question.""

"For now, you can only know three attacks. You know Fire Blast, Blizzard, and Thunder. You also have psychic powers. You are a psychic and normal type, though you can change types."

""Ooh, Thunder. Nice!"" Raichu said.

""Cool! Fire Blast, go!""

Kronios/Ash formed a ball of fire by focusing his energy on his fire powers and channeling it through his arms. He threw the Fire Blast, which separated into a ring. When it hit the wall, it made a star pattern burn into it.

""Nice one, Ash."" Kronias/May said. ""Let me try. Thunder!""

Kronias/May let loose a huge bolt of electricity, which blew a hole in the floor.

"Wow, you already have control of your powers. Very good." Tobias/Arceus said. "But now it is time to go back to the human world. I'll see you tomorrow!"

The legendary duo transformed back into Ash and May form. They disappeared. So did the other Legendaries.

Ash and May landed in their rooms. Raichu also came back. It was now morning. They had barely slept, but they still felt rested. May, who had been staying with Misty at Cerulean City, used her powers to become invisible and fly to Ash's house for the 16th birthday/Global Elite Four party. Misty and Gary followed, also invisible.

Ash went down the stairs after getting ready and found everybody there yelling, "Surprise!"

There was Barry and Dawn and Brock and Nurse Joy and Gary and Misty and Max and Paul and Tracey and Delia and Silver and Norman and Caroline and Casey from Johto and Bianca and Latias from Altomare and all the Professors and Gym Leaders from every region and even Jessie, James and Meowth were there and of course Raichu and May who kissed him and Cynthia and Tobias and some other somehow familiar kid with black and green hair and a cape and a big cake in the shape of a Pokeball with candles and the number 16 on it. Wow. Long sentence.

Everybody had fun. May helped Ash blow out the candles on the cake. But Ash had an announcement to make.

"Hello, everyone. Could you please listen up?"

Everybody got quiet.

"Ah. Thank you. I have an announcement to make. I will no longer be a Frontier Brain from this day forward. The Pokemon League has deemed me too powerful. But I have better news. I have been chosen to replace my father, Silver Ketchum, as the last member of the Global Elite Four, housed in the Warpwei Region!"

Everybody cheered.

"But I have something even more important to tell you. I will warn you, this announcement could shock you or even horrify you. You may start to believe that you are insane, though I can assure you that you are not. Some of you know this. Some of you don't. So here goes. You see, I was Chosen by the Legendary Pokemon to help them solve a great problem. One that could eventually spell the end of the world as we know it. It may not happen for a long time, but it exists. So they tested me. They made me the Chosen One of the Prophecy of the Titans. Some of you already know of how I stopped the warring Legendary Birds with the help of Lugia, during my adventures in the Orange Islands. That was a test, to make sure that I would be worthy. I've gone though many other tests, such as defeating Drake and Tobias, saving Alamos Town, and defeating several branches of Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. I stopped the rampage of the Red Gyrados, I changed the past in order to save the present, and with the help of Cynthia, I saved Sinnoh. All tests! But I and my friends together have succeeded. And now May and I have joined the ranks of the Legendaries."

A collective gasp filled the room. Everybody was wondering what he meant.

"Yes. I am now no longer just Ash Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto. I am more that that. I am… Kronios, the Pokemon Chosen one.

And Ash transformed right there. He started to glow. He grew to seven feet tall. His arms doubled and he gained eight fingers total. His four wings extended and the rest of the transformation went underway. The glow faded and Ash was now in full Kronios form. May transformed too.

Everybody except for the ones who knew went through about five stages:

1. Complete shock at the transformation.

2. Thinking that they were probably insane.

3. Being reassured by Tobias and the others legendaries that they were not insane.

4. Being amazed at the fact that Ash and May were actually legendary Pokemon.

5. Congratulating Ash for being the Chosen One (and a legendary Pokemon).

"Yes, we are now legendary Pokemon. Do not worry, we will not leave you. We'll stay on this world for the rest of my natural life, and possibly longer. Just try not to cause a media frenzy just yet, okay?"

"Okay." They all agreed collectively.

"Ah. Thank you. I gotta go to Warpwei now, so… Bye!"

And May, Raichu, and Ash disappeared.

And then I pressed the pause button. Because I am… SMA_H. The good SMA_H. Or in other words, The Krellerk, the Author. So I can do that. Because that's what I do. Oh, and here's a timeline of what happened after this:

2013: Ash becomes Global Elite Four Member in Unova.

2014: Ash attends the wedding of Brock and Pewter City's Nurse Joy.

2015: Ash was promoted to Global Champion Master. So basically, he's the Greatest Master Of Them All, as the song Pokemon World says it.

2018: Ash finally marries May and is also Best Man at the marriages of Barry and Dawn, and Gary and Misty.

2020: Ash and May have their first two children. They name them Ash Satoshi Ketchum Jr. and May Shirona Ketchum.

2022: Ash and May have their third and fourth children. They name them Gary Paul Ketchum and Dawn Misty Ketchum

2022: Ash and May's Pokemon forms mature and mate, forming their only Pokemon child, Keetrainniarteek Kranios Ketchum (Or Triple-K, for short), who looks like a baby version of their Kronios/Kronias Pokemon forms, except with turquoise fur and a stylized K on his/her/its forehead.

2024: Ash and May have their last child. They name him Barry Takeshi Kenji Ketchum.

2030: Ash and May and Raichu get more information about the Prophecy and the whole Legendary Screw-Up thing (Yes, that is what it's called). I won't reveal what they found out just yet.

2040: May Shirona Ketchum, by now May Shirona Gen, has her first and only child, Cynthia Delia Gen.

2041: Ash Jr. has his only two children with his wife, Aurea Araragi Ketchum. They are named Ash Satoshi Ketchum III and Amanda Akagi Ketchum.

2042: Dawn Misty Ketchum, now married with the last name Sukizi, has one child, a girl named Picha.

2050: Ash retires as Global Champion Master and is succeeded by his Elite Four-rank son Barry Takeshi Kenji. Ash then becomes Professor for the newly formed Worldwide/Warpwei League. Ash Jr. becomes champion of Kanto, while Gary Paul becomes champion of Johto. Dawn Misty Sukizi takes over as champion of Sinnoh, while May Shirona Gen becomes the first woman champion of Hoenn.

2053: Ash III and Amanda Akagi Ketchum become co-gym leaders for Forest Town in Warpwei.

2055: The Ketchum family is named most influential family of the century.

2055: The One that Ash has been waiting for all these years, Xavier Idex the Fated One, arrives.

- To be continued… in Legend of the Dark Victini: The Epic Fanfic -

END CHAPTER.

END STORY.


End file.
